


wishlist

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, From predebut to beyond, M/M, Multi, OT5, The story of their soulmate bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: It's a list that they keep to remind them of what they have—and what they can't afford to lose.Snapshots of their soulmate bonds, captured in moments.Inspired by their recent individual interviews onWeverse magazine, and all the beautifulWishlist editson Twitter.Now translated into Russianhere.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Everyone, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 163





	wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> Based on LJ's [1sentence challenge table; theme set Alpha](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html). Fun fact: TXT has five members and ten different ships, and this fic is made up of _**exactly**_ fifty sentences, equally divided among them.
> 
> And as any writer would tell you: It's genuinely harder to compress ideas and capture the full moment in a single sentence. It's the challenge of making the words concise and to the point while hopefully still delivering the full impact.
> 
> And yet sometimes, it's precisely what makes it more powerful.
> 
> Just like what they have.

* * *

**one: comfort**

Taehyun tries so hard to be strong that Soobin often forgets he’s the younger one between both of them; he gathers Taehyun’s limp form in his arms and murmurs into Taehyun’s hair: “This time, let me be your pillar _.”_

* * *

**two: kiss**

“I dare you to kiss me,” Beomgyu declares triumphantly after their game, and Taehyun smirks: “That’s not a punishment at all,” and reaches for him.

* * *

**three: soft**

Taehyun throws his phone on the bed, disgusted; he has just finished blocking all the accounts posting hate on their Twitter feed so that Kai will never see them again: _You will never harden him,_ Taehyun vows, _he is my soft, tender joy—and I will be his shield._

* * *

**four: pain**

“I’m okay,” Taehyun whispers tremblingly as Beomgyu skims his lips over Taehyun’s bandaged fingers, “it’ll heal soon, don’t worry”; his breath catches in his throat at the raw pain glimmering in Beomgyu’s eyes, and Taehyun realises—he’s not the one who’s truly hurting.

* * *

**five: potatoes**

“Loading up on calories,” Yeonjun explains when Taehyun stares at the huge bucket of fries he’s currently demolishing, winking at Taehyun as he jokes: “Gotta keep my energy up if I don’t want to be overtaken by you”; he promptly chokes on his fries when Taehyun declares, deadpan and serious: “You’ll always be number one in my eyes.”

* * *

**six: rain**

Kai jumps onto another puddle, shrieking laughter piercing the air, arms thrown wide and face upturned to the sky; Beomgyu watches with a gentle smile and vows: _This, your youth—I will protect it for as long as I can._

* * *

**seven: chocolate**

Kai can’t say he loves mint chocolate, not really, but he indulges Yeonjun’s love for it anyway, happily sharing in the pint of ice cream so Yeonjun won’t feel alone in digging in; he remembers all the times he spent at school eating lunch alone, and vows he won’t ever let anyone else go through that loneliness—not when he can help it.

* * *

**eight: happiness**

They’re teammates, again, and they lose the game, again; Soobin watches Beomgyu double over in laughter at their spectacular loss, and something inside his chest unfurls, bright and warm, as he thinks— _this, this is what I won._

* * *

**nine: telephone**

He picks up the phone as soon as he arrives in Daegu: “Miss me already, huh,” he teases, heart leaping to his throat when a familiar voice answers right behind him: “I didn’t want to”; Beomgyu whirls around, phone pressed to his ear, and sees Taehyun in a similar pose, smiling at him and saying: “I want to be where you are.”

* * *

**ten: ears**

“I’m sorry,” Soobin whispers one night when he has finally exhausted all his tears, “you must get tired of listening to me all the time”; shaking his head, Taehyun leans forward to rest his forehead against Soobin’s: “No, I should be thanking you—for never getting tired of trusting in me.”

* * *

**eleven: name**

They always appear together first, as the eldest and the leader; Yeonjun traces his fingers over the Hangeul characters on their new poster, warmth pooling beneath his ribs, shivering at the thought of a different situation where he shares the same last name with Soobin.

* * *

**twelve: sensual**

Beomgyu surprises him when he reaches out and pulls the hem of the crop top all the way up, exposing all of Taehyun’s abs to the equally startled cameraman: “You like what you see, huh,” Taehyun breathes, and Beomgyu smirks as he affirms, low and heated: “Very much.”

* * *

**thirteen: death**

Yeonjun tucks Beomgyu in where he’s curled up miserably on the couch, waiting for the medicine to kick in for the fever to go down and for his voice to return; Yeonjun tenderly brushes the hair away from Beomgyu’s overly warm, sweaty forehead, and murmurs: “Get well soon, it feels lifeless here without you.”

* * *

**fourteen: sex**

Yeonjun loves him the way he loves dance: hyper-focused and unabashed, scorching his skin and coaxing the loudest moans the same way he burns the stage and gets the wildest cheers—raw passion and a single-minded determination to be the best even in this: _Only me,_ Yeonjun whispers fiercely as he thrusts frenetically into Soobin: _You’ll desire only me._

* * *

**fifteen: touch**

He resents the touch at first—there’s something humiliating about the top ranking trainee consoling the bottom one out of pity—but the hand on his shoulder becomes firm: “I want you on the team, and I’m going to damn well make sure you get in, because you deserve it—” and Beomgyu inhales sharply at Yeonjun’s fierce declaration: “Because _we_ deserve _you._ ”

* * *

**sixteen: weakness**

It grates on Taehyun, being the youngest, as people expect him to be babied, to rely on others; it fuels his determination to train harder at the gym everyday, vowing to himself: _one day, Kai, you can rely on me too._

* * *

**seventeen: tears**

Kai leans his forehead against the locked door of their shared bedroom, listening to the muffled sobs on the other side, fingers curling as he silently curses his own helplessness: what good is being a happy virus when he can’t even take away Taehyun’s tears?

* * *

**eighteen: speed**

The speed at which Taehyun appears by his side is uncanny; Taehyun takes one look at him, pulls him down, and mutters: “Idiot, don’t carry it all by yourself, there’s a reason I’m your right hand man”; Soobin pulls him close, buries his face on the crook of Taehyun’s neck, and finally allows himself to cry.

* * *

**nineteen: wind**

Beomgyu gets the wind knocked out of him as Yeonjun playfully tackles him to the ground; and this, amidst the tangle of their limbs and their breathless laughter, is what Beomgyu is most thankful for: With Yeonjun, he doesn’t have to work so hard to be happy.

* * *

**twenty: freedom**

Soobin is drenched from head to toe, and he glares through his wet fringe at the culprit; grinning, Beomgyu shoots the water gun at him once more—“You’re not the leader right now, Soobin-ah!”—and Soobin lunges for him, the chain of responsibility effectively washed away.

* * *

**twenty-one: life**

Soobin slumps on the floor of the practice room, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall, sweat dripping from his hair as he feels every muscle ache and burn from hours of practice; Kai’s dolphin squeal suddenly pierces the air, loud and joyful, and Soobin smiles: he is filled with life again.

* * *

**twenty-two: jealousy**

He watches on screen as Soobin laughs at the antics of the idol he’s interviewing, and Yeonjun feels a strange twinge in his chest, unused to seeing someone else be the source of that smile.

* * *

**twenty-three: hands**

He brings their hands together, palm to palm, marveling once more at the difference in size; Soobin’s hands are big enough to carry the whole team, so Taehyun resolutely decides: his hands are big enough to carry Soobin.

* * *

**twenty-four: taste**

The bitter kick of the Americano Yeonjun loves tastes a lot like Beomgyu’s gleeful and unrepentant disrespect of him as his hyung: straightforward and fearless, jumpstarting Yeonjun’s day each time, and something Yeonjun can’t ever imagine living without.

* * *

**twenty-five: devotion**

“You’re the one I started this journey with,” Yeonjun answers through his tears when Taehyun asks him, amused and a little concerned, why he’s crying after hearing that Taehyun has passed the debut evaluation; Yeonjun looks at him—his first team member, his first and longest friend—and quietly declares: “You’re the one I will ever end it with.”

* * *

**twenty-six: forever**

The sun is setting over Jeju island, golden rays haloing Soobin in an angelic, ethereal glow as the fading light caresses his skin; Yeonjun looks at him, the other half of his wings as they had once sang together during debut, and silently prays to any deity out there listening: _Please—let me have this forever._

* * *

**twenty-seven: blood**

It’s inevitable with the life they lead, the kind of job that they have; still, as soon as the doctor is done stitching up Kai for his minor gash during their MV filming, Beomgyu pulls him close, shaking: “Please don’t scare hyung like that again, I—” Beomgyu chokes up, unable to continue the thought: _I was so afraid I failed to protect you._

* * *

**twenty-eight: sickness**

They still work together and live together, so it’s not like Taehyun has gone anywhere; and yet now that they’ve finally graduated, Kai has lost the part of his life he shares with Taehyun as his classmate, and it’s a sense of loss that Kai has never felt before: being painfully homesick for a person.

* * *

**twenty-nine: melody**

Soobin asks to play the piano for him, and Kai does readily, without question, telling him without words the melody of his soul: _There is nothing you can ask of me that I will never give you—with all of my heart._

* * *

**thirty: star**

There’s something tender and wistful in Yeonjun’s eyes when he says: “I guess I’m the one looking up now,” craning his neck back to accommodate Kai’s height; Kai’s words get caught in his throat as he leans down to bury his face in Yeonjun’s shoulder, rubbing Yeonjun’s belly as he thinks fiercely: _You will always be the one I look up to—the brightest star in my sky._

* * *

**thirty-one: home**

It’s the end of their walk, and Soobin brightens as they reach the familiar steps of their dorm: “We’re home,” he announces happily; Taehyun threads his fingers through Soobin’s and says, gentle and heartfelt: “I’ve been home all this time.”

* * *

**thirty-two: confusion**

Beomgyu hates working out, and hates avocados even more, so Taehyun is understandably surprised when Beomgyu drops by his training one day to hand him an avocado shake, refusing to meet Taehyun’s eyes when he mutters, a rosy flush feathering his cheeks: “To keep your energy up, idiot, don’t work too hard.”

* * *

**thirty-three: fear**

Kai stands toe to toe with him, eyes crinkling with mirth as they’re now at the same level; _he’s growing up too fast,_ Soobin thinks in despair, the fear clamping at his heart like a vice: _Soon, he won’t need me anymore._

* * *

**thirty-four: lightning/thunder**

The rumble of the rollercoaster isn’t enough to drown out the hammering of his heart against his ribs, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the flash of irrational fear; beside him, Beomgyu reaches over to hold his hand tightly—“It’s okay, Kai, hyung is here”—and even when the rollercoaster finally drops, Kai doesn’t scream.

* * *

**thirty-five: bonds**

A heavy silence fills the air after the announcement that Beomgyu’s been cut from the advance choreography team, before Yeonjun leaps to his feet, visibly vibrating with anger; Beomgyu catches his sleeve, frantic and desperate—“This isn’t a game, don’t risk it all for me”—and Yeonjun pins him with a piercing gaze: “Losing you is not an option.”

* * *

**thirty-six: market**

Kai blinks as Yeonjun hands him the trinket he has bought: “It’s us,” Yeonjun winks at him, and Kai opens his fist to see two foxes—one big and one small—curled around each other, resting on his palm; “Yeonjun and Yeonjun junior,” Yeonjun adds softly, ruffling Kai’s hair.

* * *

**thirty-seven: technology**

It’s like looking at a younger version of himself, Yeonjun marvels—he watches Kai’s mischievous banter with Beomgyu, his affectionate clinginess with Soobin, his goofy admiration of Taehyun—and with a pang of envy, Yeonjun realises: Kai is who Yeonjun is sans overthinking and doubt; Kai is Yeonjun loving without reservation.

* * *

**thirty-eight: gift**

Kai looks up from the piano with bright, eager eyes when Beomgyu settles next to him with his guitar, thankful more than ever for the gift of music: the one language that binds them.

* * *

**thirty-nine: smile**

It’s worth it, Beomgyu thinks, to be typecast as the silly one with all the weird antics, if only to pull Soobin into his gravity as he plays along with all of Beomgyu’s hijinks; Soobin doesn’t let him be alone in looking like a fool in front of the cameras, and Beomgyu—he doesn’t let Soobin be alone.

* * *

**forty: innocence**

Taehyun rolls his eyes at him, and Kai grins, deliberately fumbling the deck of cards again; this is Kai’s truest bluff: acting the incompetent fool so that Taehyun gets to shine in his magic tricks, never knowing that it’s Kai who is the greatest pretender.

* * *

**forty-one: completion**

Kai enters the practice room for the first time, and Soobin suddenly has a world bigger than himself, bigger than his own isolated corner with only the shadows as his friends—and for the first time, Soobin realises: his world is finally complete.

* * *

**forty-two: clouds**

There’s a cloud hanging over Beomgyu’s bed as Soobin looks over to see him huddled in his sheets, his back turned towards Soobin: “I’m not a good person to hang out with right now, hyung, I’m sorry”; he feels Beomgyu stiffen against his arms as he gathers him close: “It’s okay, I still love you anyway.”

* * *

**forty-three: sky**

The sky is the limit for Taehyun—despite being younger, Taehyun’s already smarter than him, stronger than him, leading the team better than him—and Yeonjun knows no other honor than to be the wind beneath Taehyun’s wings as he soars even higher.

* * *

**forty-four: heaven**

The fear and anxiety grips him, as familiar as his own reflection; facing new people, new surroundings, moving from country to country, school to school, and now to a new life as an idol trainee—Kai is used to facing it all alone; Beomgyu hovers near, a constant presence with a gentle smile: “Tell hyung if you need anything, okay,” and Kai’s eyes grow wide, unused to the presence of a guardian angel.

* * *

**forty-five: hell**

It’s the first day after vacation and Soobin immediately tackles him as soon as he appears at the entrance to their dorm: “Missed you, my gum,” he confesses, earnest and affectionate; Kai’s smile is somewhat tight as he wriggles out of Soobin’s hold: “Ah, hyung, don’t you think I’m too old for this?”

* * *

**forty-six: sun**

Yeonjun only ever wanted someone to take care of, someone to love and cherish and hold, when his existence as an only child can sometimes feel like barren earth; Kai enters his life like the dawn after the longest night, and suddenly—he is tasked to take care of the sun.

* * *

**forty-seven: moon**

It’s another loss at a music show, and Beomgyu walks briskly ahead of his members, unwilling to dampen the mood with how hollow he feels; a hand gently tugs at his arm, stopping him in his tracks: “You did well today, I’m proud of you,” Soobin softly says, and Beomgyu falls easily into Soobin’s open arms, forever his light in the dark.

* * *

**forty-eight: waves**

Yeonjun is drowning, chest heaving with every gasp as he lies on the floor of the practice room, sweat-drenched clothes sticking to his skin as he finally collapses from exhaustion; a hand reaches out, an unexpected lifebuoy—“If you wanna get the top ranking at the monthly evaluation, you’re gonna need someone to challenge you”—and Yeonjun blinks as Taehyun hauls him to his feet: “Let’s do it one more time.”

* * *

**forty-nine: hair**

“Look, hyung, I’m you from the last comeback,” Taehyun teases as he shows off his newly bleached and dyed hair; Yeonjun laughs and cards his fingers through Taehyun’s bright tresses: “It looks better on you,” he says, open and honest: “You’ve always been the better version of myself.”

* * *

**fifty: supernova**

Beomgyu is bawling, Kai is cheering, and Taehyun is beaming with immeasurable pride; “Tomorrow as well,” Soobin murmurs, as he slips the ring onto Yeonjun’s finger; choking back his tears, Yeonjun replies: “Let’s be together,” and steps forward to seal the promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This work is now available in the Russian language [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10125690). 
> 
> Stream [TXT](https://twitter.com/TXT_members) on [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/37i9dQZF1DX2pmk7QemwOu?si=sNAEG-iSRyqyFjMvkBspuQ&fbclid=IwAR14NrShfQL4fhmW81V3DA7FtqAabwOGTq3h-5Q-v1IaUWvwt232i53n_t4) and [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_Cqw69_m_yz3I9k3P68Setf0M5MTN7Lq&fbclid=IwAR1ugPZV--v9Ybqh89cMyw0Zl3MpktV6nlRqoypNivPOTkaSJ8y1Ga9DXdc) 💙


End file.
